Jonathan Silver Jr.
Jonathan Mapother Silver III, aka "SuperPop Pappy" or most notably, "Angry Grandpa" is the father of Jonathan and Jeffery Jr. and Reedus Sr. And the paternal grandfather of Charles, Lawrence and Reedus Jr. And great-grandfather of Charles and Reedus' children. He has bipolar disorder which causes him to throw fits of rage and destroy appliances and furniture, often blaming his grandsons (mainly his youngest, Silver) for his destructive behavior, claiming they angered him. Additionally, he is a pathetic subbeing heathen of a Fox, God-Emperor of the Hillbillies, and quite possibly the world's most hilarious example of trailer trash and Washed-up fishblubber. He is renowned for tearing up entire kitchens over candy, smashing televisions and furniture, yelling at his miserable children and grandchildren, and unleashing farts toxic enough to permanently destroy the planet's eco-system. History Pappy was born as Jonathan Mapother Silver III on October 16, 1918, in Anyarea, Wales. Silver is descent of Causcian-Welsh ancestry. The second son and youngest of three children born to lumberjack Cedric Silver IIV and Natali Silver (née Romanov). Silver has an older brother and sister, Cedric Silver Jr. (B. 1910-1945), Colette Skulk (B. 1915-1967, née Silver). Early Years and World War II Growing in a poor environment, he started working at an early age along with his brother Cedric, by the time he was 18 and then 19 while his brother was 27; they joined the army during WWII, and not only starred in traveling, but also worked at docking houses, fishing and cleaning boats, but also going to battle at the port of Grrmany (play on Germany). His brother died in an explosion at the port of Bearlin (play on Berlin) Pappy's personality turned heavy after his brother's death. Marriage and Later Years Returning home after the war; Pappy fell in love with one of his close friends' siblings; a beautiful young vixen named Valentina "Tina" Rosaline, who also had shared affection with Pappy during his younger years, eventually they dated and got married, when Pappy was 25 and Tina was 24, they had their first 3 children: Jonathan Jr., Jeffery Jr. and Reedus Sr. However at some point, when the time of the depression became unbearable, Pappy and his wife would constantly argue and fight which eventually led to his wife running off with a male hare (which turned out to be Judy's grandfather, Otto Hopps), Pappy began losing it. He became a compulsive drinker like his own father and wooed various vixens in bed, which later resulted having 7 more children added with his first 3, leaving him with 10 children. Pappy became increasingly angry and borderline abusive towards everyone around him. Eventually, his home got evicted, and he's forced to give up some of his children, having only his son, Reid Sr., Pappy slightly neglected and exploited his son thus creating a strained relationship between them. When his son left him after graduating high school, Pappy became depressed and lonely, slowly and continuously indulging himself into more alcohol, and becoming more angrier. His life became more difficult when his only known son, Reid Sr., dies in a car accident; leaving Pappy to unwittingly gain custody of his only known grandchildren, Charles, Lawrence, and Reedus. Like before with Reedus Sr. Pappy treated them with ruthless intent and derisive behavior. It only became worse and solemn when Lawrence dies from a whirling circular saw accident, causing him to become more irascible towards his other grandchildren (mainly Reedus) due to their inabilities on several occasions. When one drinking incident traumatizes his grandsons, and after fixing it, Pappy ceased most of his habits and moved away to another residential area when an event in City Hall forces him and his grandsons to leave the trailer park they lived in to create a new freeway. After settling into their new home (on Pappy's old fishing yacht) near the docks, Pappy took Charles and Reedus fishing on the weekends to make some profit but remained unsuccessful. After unjustly depriving his grandchildren of food for this failure, his restraint on rage breaks when he catches his grandsons pawning several of his things and punishes them with physical violence, causing them to run away afterwards. Over the next several years of falling in and out of many states of depression and at one point, attempted suicide; Pappy receives a second chance of redemption (via phone call by Reedus) to repair the relationships with his grandsons, when his youngest grandson, Reedus, now a father of 3, recently became a Christian (via Charles and his wife) and invited Pappy to meet his great grandchildren and spend time with his family. When Christmas came around, Pappy was overjoyed and came over but things changed drastically. Upon arriving, Pappy becomes upset after seeing that they didn't wait for him to open gifts, and takes his anger out on his grandsons' children in the form of telling them that Santa Claus ain't real, sparking an argument, destroying the house and the relationship shatters and is irrelevant. This is where old Grandpa's life took a turn for the worse. Feeling guilty for his actions, Pappy decided next Christmas he'll come by Silver's house, unannounced; dressed as Santa Claus to surprise and appease his grandchildren and apologize to Reedus. The next Christmas arrives and Pappy dropped by Silver's home and falls down the chimney; only to be ignited in flames when Silver unwittingly lit the fireplace just before Pappy landed on the logs covered in lighter fluid. The fire was put out by one of Silver's neighbors whizzing on Pappy to put out the flames. Although, it was an accident, Pappy accuses Silver of doing it intentionally with Silver saying he didn't mean to set "Santa" on fire, blaming it on the fireplace. But to this day and obviously seemingly long though, Pappy says he will never forgive Silver for any (un)intentional mistakes. Though to this day Silver remained by his grandfather in hopes of changing the old curmudgeon's heart and apparently he has started to have a few changes of heart at times as well. Relationships TBA Trivia • His temper tantrums are more often than not triggered by: his great grandchildren eating his candy, Silver, Wilde or Sandefur (Finnick) pranking him, his ex-wife Tina, and anything that doesn't smell or function properly. Most especially though, its people bringing up his ex-wife or his rival: Otto Hopps. • He's passionate about his candy and will destroy $5,000 worth of appliances to assure his candy makes it to his swollen stomach. •He appears to be extremely gullible, believing almost anything that Anybody tells him and believes anything that he reads on the internet. He claims that if it's on the internet, it's true. • After getting pranked by Silver or his friends, Pappy sometimes fakes a heart attack for revenge. • Silver revealed that Pappy is of English, Welsh, Irish, German and Scottish descent. While Silver explained his own ancestry of also being Welsh, Irish, German, Scottish, from his father and French, Castilian-Spanish and Jewish descent from his mother, meaning his ancestors came from all over Europe. • Sometimes Pappy acknowledges his ignorance or expresses regret when he breaks something for no reason, such as when he broke his dentures when they didn't fit instead of taking them back and refitting them. After destroying the $400 pair of dentures he pondered, "Why am I so stupid?" • After many years, and due to his native language being Welsh, Pappy's voice has developed into a Cajun accent. Some verbs sounding odd mixed or rare nowadays. • Pappy's character is inspired by the now-late YouTuber Angry Grandpa (RIP), Popeye's father, Poopdeck Pappy, and famous comedic character, Boss Stooge, Moe Howard. • The first prank that he fell victim to, was when his grandson Silver (age 7) put a plastic centipede on a picture frame near his bed, scaring him. And after various pranks that tempted to infuriate him, one prank known to enrage him most of all was when Charles hid his pecan swirls under his pillow, spurring the elder to search and eventually demolish almost nearly every single thing in the kitchen while being filmed by Reedus. The old man finally gets revenge when he is tipped off by Finnick about an upcoming prank and handled a expired jar of pickles while Charles, Reedus and Nicholas (who was filming at a different angle out of sight) held bags of flour. However after a scuffle with Reedus leaves a food mess on the floor, Pappy goes in a brief conniption and is lured into the bathroom by Charles to Silver's hiding spot in the shower and is given the advantage when his foot gets injured on the broken floorboards just as Charles alerted Silver, causing him to empty a bag of flour too early and ended up covering Charles instead, giving Pappy allowance to pour the entire instance of moldy pickles on Silver, covering him in smelly liquid and rotten pickles while ranting and laughing, "PICKLEBOY! PICKLEBOY!" repeatively; hence, permantaly addressing Reedus as "Pickleboy" evermore, while he addressed Charles as "Doughboy" or "Flourboy" (sometimes spelled Flowerboy) but not as frequently as Reedus' nickname.